


The Walk

by Kristina_Moon



Category: The Lord of Wolf Castle (part of the Crescent Moon series)
Genre: F/M, Ghostly encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana walks a lonely road searching for her lost love.  Yukio walks the same path but will they ever meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TheWalk"
> 
> The Lord of Wolf Castle is part of the Crescent Moon Series. I hope you like this bit of writing. I intend to write far more in the near future.

The night is dark as pitch. The breeze howls through the rushes that sing a song of foreboding. She walks the solitary path seeking solace from the cold. She grips her cloak ever more tightly around her thin shoulders, shivering in the thread-bear clothe. She is searching for the one she lost so long ago.

She calls his name but the wind once again sweeps it up into the tree tops far away from her. She longs to touch his golden mane, to feel him take her in his strong arms once again. Just once more.

She calls his name repeatedly, seeking, searching and never finding the one that's left her behind. Hana comes upon a grave, overgrown and long forgotten. She feels as though she should know this place. She feels the cold ground swallow her as the warmth leaves her body. She reads the inscription. That can't be right. She reads it again and feels the truth spill forth, choking her with all its might.

She sees a lone figure breach the darkness. His eyes flash blue as the sky as he reaches the spot on which she lays. He begins tending the long forgotten grave and says a silent prayer, “I'll never forget you, Hana.” Yukio places her favorite flowers on her grave site to mark the spot where she lays. 

The apparition approaches Yukio as she glides her ghostly fingers through his golden hair. “I love you,” he whispers and he can almost feel her touch, her love, flow into him.

“I love you, too,” she says silently as she watches him go. 

She remembers her death now that she recognizes her grave. She remembers the pain. She remembers losing her battle as her life-force drained from her body. 

She will walk this lonely road from now until the world ends. And each time she will reach this spot, she shall remember again who left whom behind on that fateful day.


End file.
